


scars on land

by molePaul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molePaul/pseuds/molePaul
Summary: it should be hurt/comforting story with fluffy end





	scars on land

I was waiting for Paladins coming after another one fight against Galra. This time it wasn’t very difficult but also wasn’t very easy, just like another time.  We were fighting on Galra base on some empty moon so Paladins didn’t use their Lions. I stayed with Allura and Coran protecting castle…and waiting. This time everything was rather quiet so I just sat in my room watching that is going outside on monitors. I heard Shiro’s voice on my garniture “We are coming back”. I came right in time to see they come in; I looked at them (maybe a little bit more worriedly than it’s needed) and asked “Are you alright?”  “Yes, mostly” they said but then I saw Keith “Mm, yeah. What about it?” I said pointing on Keith’s bleeding nose. “I’m alright” said Keith turning his face away. “Ew, if nobody else has more serious things…” I said waiting a bit and looking around “…then I’ll work with you.” I said turning to Keith “c’mon, 10 minutes you are free”. Keith opened his mouth to something but immediately closed it giving up. Yeah, it’s senselessly to dispute with me about your health.  I went and he followed me on the way to my working room. “And who on earth could bit your pretty face?” I suddenly asked Keith. I swear I thought I didn’t say it aloud. “P-p-pretty??? I-I hear you right?” asked Keith frozen at place with widen eyes. “A-ah, d-don’t mind…” I said flushing red. We kept our way in silence; I wonder that he now think about me and shit I just said. We went to my work-room; Keith made his way to seat till I prepare some medical things. He glared at me in absolutely silence, I flushing red every time our eyes met, it was so embarrassing, I wonder, did he know I have feelings to him. I take some cotton wool and hydrogen peroxide and come to Keith. For my comfort I stood on my laps behind him, now it was his time to turn red. I carefully touch his face with piece of cotton and slowly move it. Doing my work make me felt myself more slack so I started to hum softly “We take what’s dead / And breath life in / And move like knifes / Through scars on land.” Through moving my arms on Keith face I moved closer to him. I felt my heart stopped for second, blood moved to face and head stared to spend. I looked in Keith’s eyes and lost; he’s so beautiful and brave and cool, oh I love him so! And next time Keith moved, he reduced distance between us, his lips covered my, kiss was salty with blood taste. His lips and breath were so hot and burned me. Keith squeezed my cheeks passionately and I dropped cotton ‘cause my hands traveled to his hairs. We stared to gasp and slowly broke kiss. Keith’s arms traveled from my face to waist and hugged very tight. “Will you sing for me again?” he whispered on my ear. “Y-yes, b-but how do you know?” I asked so happily so actually didn’t care about his answer. “That’s easy. Lance had bleeding too…” he said with sly smile. “Oh…” I laughed a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote it after i had such dream. inspired and named by song of "Kings of Convenience"  
> taking requests - sweetlesbiansophia.tumblr.com !!!


End file.
